


Nobody Does It Like You

by carebearlarrie



Category: Bandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Dominant Louis, Fluff, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are Neighbours, M/M, Neighbour AU, No Angst, One Shot, no smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearlarrie/pseuds/carebearlarrie
Summary: AU where Harry has a hot neighbour.Title inspiration from Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood;)





	Nobody Does It Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I've changed the cover of this like 4 times. 
> 
> I'm actually really good at making crisp which inspired this. The recipe isn't completely right in this but we'll deal. I love you all. I know this is probably terrible but I'm just getting back to writing.
> 
> Please leave feedback and comments!!
> 
> I'm kinda terrible at updating stories and completing them so I decided to try one shots. This is my first:)

Harry is usually an open person. He's not often afraid to share what's on his mind and most of the time, he's direct. But he has this neighbor in his apartment complex. The man just so happens to live right next door to Harry. Harry thinks he's handsome and funny from their small talks in the hall or the staircase. Harry could tell the man took care of himself well. He always smelled 'manly' Harry always thought of it as. We all know that smell.

The man has a small beard and moustache most of the time but he keeps it clean. Harry would love to feel that between his thighs. But he would never tell the man, no. Because he's the only person who makes Harry nervous. The man has a dominance that shows even when he walks. Harry thinks the man is a little older than himself but not by too much. Harry finds himself intimidated by the mans aura, or manliness. Whatever you wanna call it.

Harry has always been a bit flamboyant. He's usually a good flirt too, but it's his neighbor for Christ's sake. It's not some guy he met in a bar. Even then Harry would be nervous though. Maybe a few drinks would help but you never know. Harry's a fun drunk, and drinking definitely gives him courage. He doesn't think about it too much. Not today. He just got a promotion at his job today and he's going out with some friends.

"Haz, you ready to go?" Niall asks with a smile. 

"Yeah I just have to put some deodorant on, meet me at the car." Harry smiles back.

"Okay bud, I'm proud of you!" Niall laughs as he walks off. 

Harry heads the door click shut as he's spraying his deodorant on his armpits. He gives himself a quick look in the mirror before grabbing his keys, wallet and phone off the bathroom countertop. He heads out wearing tight black jeans, brown Chelsea boots and a black button up shirt with the top few buttons undone to show off his chest. He steps outside his door and locks it behind him. He walks downstairs humming a song he heard on the radio. What a night to come...

-

Harry, Niall and Liam have had a few drinks at the club but nothing too hard. Just beer. All of a sudden though, the music stops and people are booing at the DJ booth. A mic squeals as it turns on and suddenly the a male voice calls for everyone to leave. Harry hears people talking all around them about someone with a gun threatening people in the club. There goes the boys' plans for the night.

"Well shit, there goes 10$ to get in plus the drinks we bought and we can't even stay two hours!" Niall complains as they leave the club in a bunch. 

"We could go find another club?" Liam suggests.

"Or we could just go back to mine? I have some fireball in the freezer and coolers in the fridge, plus I can make some strawberry crisp!" Harry invites, Niall cheers. 

"Let's do it then mate, you make the best crisp."

So the three boys walk back to Harry's apartment together, giggling over stupid jokes and other drunk people coming out of bars and clubs. They make it to the apartment in 20 minutes, or something around that. They go straight to the kitchen and grab the alcohol. Harry starts getting out all the ingredients for a crisp, it only takes like 30 minutes to make including preparation time. That's why it's Niall's favourite. 

The kitchen is simple. Beige mostly with some grey. The floor tile is grey and the walls are beige. The cupboards are beige with silver handles and Harry has a simple white stove and a regular stainless steel sink. There's a small island in the middle of the kitchen and three barstools sitting on the side near the entry way. There's no door, just an open entrance to the hallway 

"We'll stay out here while you make the crisp and then we'll watch some movies or a show or something in the living room." Liam suggests.

"Yeah I saw that new show 'good girls' on Netflix I wanna try watching that!" Niall practically shouts.

"Can you get off the deep freeze? I need the frozen strawberries." Harry asks. 

Niall hops off and sits next to Liam on the barstools in front of the island. Harry takes out the strawberries and puts them on the counter with the rest of the items to make the crisp. He takes out two large bowls and a cake pan. He hears Liam and Niall whispering behind him but ignores them while he adds the strawberries and sugar into one of the bowls. 

"What are you guys talking about so secretly back there?" Harry turns to them for a second. 

"Oh nothing. I haven't heard you talking about your hot neighbour all night, that's all." Niall giggles.

"Oh funny. We haven't had any encounters lately and I'm pretty sure he's straight. Or he just has a lot of girl-friends." Harry laughs at his friend. 

"You never know if you don't try." Liam shrugs. 

"Yeah it's soooo easy to go and ask if he's gay, Liam." Harry rolls his eyes playfully.

"No I mean like flirt with him or ask to go get a coffee sometime, idiot." Liam laughs.

"Well that's awkward because I don't ever have time to flirt I only ever pass by him in the hall or the staircase I don't usually get a big chat in." Harry complains.

"Oh shut it, we'll make you up an excuse tonight there's lots of time to think of one, right Liam?" Niall looks to his friend for support.

"Yes sir." Liam gives him a thumbs up. 

"There you go Harry. We're gonna get you a boyfriend! You'll be planning your wedding by the end of the night," Niall jokes, they all laugh. 

They're talking about maybe ordering pizza or donairs or something later while they're watching movies when Harry starts measuring and adding the dry ingredients into a bowl. He adds the oats, the butter and cinnamon into the bowl and he reaches for the sugar to pour into the measuring cup. He mesures one cup into the measuring cup and he pours it in. The second cup he measures only comes to 1/4 of a cup. Shit. 

"I ran out of sugar, can one of you run to the store for me? Oh actually, never mind we've been drinking." Harry sighs. 

"Go ask your neighbour if he has any," Niall smirks. 

"Shut up. Why don't you do it," Harry whines.

"We don't know him that would be weird! He knows you're his neighbour," Niall explains.

"We told you we'd find an excuse!" Liam laughs.

"I never said I'd use the excuse!" Harry's arms fly and his cheeks redden by the second.

"Aww, poor baby Harry is embarrassed." Niall laughs.

"Shut up I look like shit there's no way I can seduce him looking like this anyway." Harry rolls his eyes, shoving his phone in his back pocket. "I'll be back then." 

He hears Liam and Niall cheering behind him as he leaves his apartment. Without shoes, I might add. He's in sweatpants and a big, baby pink hoodie. He walks the few feet between his and his neighbours apartment and knocks quietly on the door. After waiting a few seconds Harry is about to give up, it is 10pm after all and maybe the man has an early morning. But then the door opens.

"Hey, can I help you with something?" The man asks, confused.

"Yeah um, actually I, um, I ran out of sugar?" Harry says.

"Are you asking or telling me?" The man laughs. 

"Telling, sorry. I was wondering if I could borrow yours? Your sugar I mean, but if not that's-" Harry stops because the man is opening the door for him to enter. "Oh, okay thanks." 

"Just wait here, love. I'll go get it for you." He smiles politely and walks through the similar hall to Harry's.

Harry looks around and he finds it sweet. There's way more pictures than Harry has on his walls, his living room is a light grey. He has a medium sized tv on a black tv stand and what looks like an x-box and some games beside it on the shelf below the tv. There's a dark brown couch, which looks very comfy honestly, and a matching love seat. Harry is jealous. Before he can think much more about it the man comes back with a bag of sugar in his hand, unopened.

"This is all I have, I don't cook or bake much." He laughs awkwardly. 

"Oh that's alright. I'll bring it back in like two minutes I promise I'm just baking for my friends and we've been drinking so we can't really go to the store you know? Sorry, I'll just go now," Harry turns and opens the door to leave.

"Hey I didn't get your name," the man grabs Harry's arm to stop him.

"Of course, sorry. I'm Harry." He smiles awkwardly.

"You don't have to apologize love, I'm Louis. I'll see you in two minutes?" He smiles brightly. Harry blushes.

"Yeah, of course." Harry says, almost breathless.

"I'll be counting," Louis points at him sternly, jokingly of course. Harry just smiles and leaves the apartment. 

So Harry rushes back to his apartment and sees Liam and Niall have resorted to the couch. 

"We figured you're almost done anyway so we'll pick out a movie while you finish that up," Liam explains. 

"Yeah, so how did it go with the hot neighbour?" Niall shouts excitedly. 

"Shut up Niall the whole building can probably hear you." Harry rolls his eyes playfully. But it's true, it was pretty loud. 

Louis could've heard it if the walls are thin enough. Harry blushes at the thought and rushes to the kitchen before the boys notice. He quickly pours the rest of the sugar into the measuring cup and then into the bowl. He stirs the mixture until it clumps together and then he puts the strawberry mixture into the cake pan and the oat mixture in on top. He shoves it into the oven and grabs the sugar to take it back to Louis. He likes knowing his name.

"I'm going to take the sugar back! I'll only be a minute." Harry shouts to the boys. 

"Have fun but don't have too much fun!" Niall yell's as Harry's walking out of the door. It doesn't take long till he's knocking at Louis' door once more.

"Wow, you were almost on time," Louis jokes, inviting him in.

"I was making a crisp, so I put it in the oven before coming back over so that it can bake I guess, while I'm here." Harry explains, following Louis to the kitchen while they chat. 

"So you're planning to stay?" Louis jokes, Harry sits at an open barstool. Just like his own. "Kidding love, but if you're not busy we can have a drink or something?" 

"I actually have a couple friends over but-" Harry's cut off before he can finish.

"Oh that's okay I've got work to do anyway. One of my mates just got engaged and the other is stuck at work so I might as well do some work of my own." He shrugs.

"You could join us? Me and my friends I mean. If you wanted to," Harry suggests.

"No really, I'm okay." Louis smiles softly.

"Well thank you for letting me borrow your sugar," Harry stands up, "and it was nice meeting you formally." They both smile. 

"Yeah it really was nice meeting you too." 

Louis guides Harry to the door and they say their short goodbyes. Harry returns to his home and to two pestering boys. They shout at him asking how it went and saying he took a while. Harry checks on the crisp and yells back that they had a small chat- and no, they didn't flirt. Very much. Harry takes the crisp out of the oven before going to sit with Liam and Niall.

"So what're we watching?" Harry asks.

"Good girls!" Niall cheers, "I convinced Liam to try it and if it's dumb we can watch something else." 

"Okay sounds good." Harry takes a seat beside Liam who's already taking up two cushions and leaning on Niall. 

"Harry check your phone I sent you a funny snap of Liam while you were gone!" Niall laughs and presses play on the show. 

Harry reaches for his phone in his pocket but it's not there. He gets up to check the kitchen. He doesn't remember where he had it after he went to Louis'. He doesn't remember taking it out of his pocket but he must've because it isn't there. He goes back and sits beside Liam again.

"I don't know where my phone is," he sighs. "I'll just check snap later. But can one of you order pizza?"

"I'll do it, all meat right?" Liam asks while taking his phone out to order their food. 

"Yes sir." Harry smiles thankfully. He's starving.

They end up watching the first episode of the show. They're on the second when there's a knock at the door. All the boys turn briefly to the door and then back to the tv.

"That's probably the pizza, Niall can you pleeeeaase get it?" Harry asks with puppy dog eyes. 

"You're lucky I love you." Niall sighs but gets up anyway. Harry hears the door open and a pause of silence.

"Um, Harry. It's not the pizza." 

Harry takes a look at the door and it's Louis. Hot neighbour. Harry gets up right away and rushes to the door. Super casually of course.

"Hey Louis, what are you doing here?" Harry asks, confused. 

"Sorry love, I don't mean to bother you. Your phone must've fell out of your pocket I found it on one of my barstools." Louis hands it back to him. 

"Oh thank you! Don't worry you're no bother," Harry assures, "thank you so much for bringing it to me." 

"It's no problem Harry. But I'm sorry I'm not your pizza," Louis says jokingly.

"Wow he's hot and funny. He's perfect Harry!" Niall says, over-exaggerating.

"Oh shut up Niall, you're embarrassing him." Liam smacks him on the arm. Harry rolls his eyes with a blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. He's just kidding," Harry says to Louis quietly so the other two boys don't hear.

"It's alright babe," Louis says in the same tone, "I think you're pretty hot too. See you later Harry." He winks.

"Um, bye Louis." Harry says awkwardly. 

He knows he can't hide his blush which is making him blush even more, and Louis can definitely tell. They're both smiling like idiots as Louis leaves the apartment. 

"Oh my god!! Harry's got a boyfriend!"


End file.
